Princess Affairs
by Nyonah
Summary: Today was the day of her engagement announcement to Helios. It's supposed to be the perfect day...right? -DISCONTINUED DUE TO DISINTEREST-
1. Morning Memories

_Clack clack clack._

The sound of Neo-Queen Serenity's heels clicking on the tile was the only thing being heard throughout the west wing of the castle. Today marks the day of Small Lady's 18th birthday and the Queen was on her way to make sure all the ball arrangements were underway. Tonight's ball had to be perfect, it was going to be her official engagement announcement so everything needed to go exactly planned.

Arriving at the banquet hall, Neo-Queen Serenity opened the door to see Sailor Mercury furiously barking instructions to the workers currently decorating the room.

"Good morning, Ami-chan. How are things going in here?"

Sailor Mercury quickly turned to the sound of her queen.

"Oh, Usagi-chan. Happy birthday! I'm sorry, I didn't here you come in. Things seem to be going great and I think the festivities will be spectacular if things go according to the agenda."

"Great, thank you so much Ami-chan. I'm so proud. My little girl is growing up so fast." Neo-Queen Serenity's eyes started to glaze as tears formed in her eyes.

Ami touched her shoulder, "Usagi-chan, we are all proud of both of you."

"Thanks, Ami-chan."

* * *

Small Lady stirred in her bed, waking up from the light streaming in from her window. Yawning softly, she began to climb out of bed to get ready for her big day.

"Oh man, today is my birthday _and_ my engagement announcement to Helios."

Small Lady leaned against the wall with her hand over her heart with a huge grin on her face. _I'm marrying the man of my dreams and today marks the start of our lives together._ Shaking herself out of her daydreams, she proceeded into the bathroom to shower and begin getting ready.

* * *

Helios stood in front the lake surrounding Elysian in thought. The wind softly blew his hair, licking the sides of his face. The way the sun was shining on the lake bright and early this morning made Helios' thoughts drift to his own ray of sunshine _. My beautiful Maiden_ … He remembered the day he asked for her hand in marriage like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

Helios knocked on the study door, it mirroring his own hammering heartbeat.

"Enter."

Helios swallowed, his nerves standing on end as he come face to face with the only thing that stood between him and his maiden. Upon entering the room, he stood in front of the desk and bowed.

"Your highness."

"Ah, Helios. I did not expect you today. May I ask what brings you here," King Endymion said, while setting his pen and papers aside.

Clearing his throat, he began, "My King, I've come here today…I've come here…Well, I've come here today to..," he trailed off, his nerves getting to him the more he stared at his King's face.

"Go on Helios, what is it?"

Clearing his throat once more, "King Endymion, I-I have come here t-today to ask for y-your….for your daughter's hand in marriage." Helios took a deep breath, patiently waiting for his King's much awaited for answer. King Endymion stood with his hands still flat on the desk and his head down.

"Well, I had not expected this day to come so soon. While it was not unexpected, I had not wanted to have this conversation until much later than this. However, I will need some time before I give you my final answer."

Helios' shoulders dropped a little in defeat as he listened intently to his King's wish.

"Yes, your highness. I understand and I gladly appreciate your consideration."

Helios turned to leave when a whirlwind of white bombarded into the room and ran past him.

"Mamo-chan! Are you crazy? You know how much Chibiusa loves Helios and you'd break her heart if you said no!" Neo-Queen Serenity said, a little out of breath.

King Endymion sighed while a glimmer of hope began to fill Helios' heart. If anyone could talk the King into anything, it was his Queen.

"Usako, can we talk about this later?" The King implored, unwilling to discuss a private matter in front of his subject.

Neo-Queen Serenity turned to Helios, who stood next to the door.

"Helios, I have thought highly of you for many, many years. I would love nothing else than for you to permanently join our family and take my daughter's hand in marriage. My husband here would agree if his head wasn't already stuck in the sand." Neo-Queen Serenity stood with her hands on her hips with a determined look on her face.

"Usako! What the-," the king exclaimed.

The Queen faced her husband with a look on her face of triumph. "You've seen the future as have I. You knew this was going to happen, so it's time to let your little girl grow up."

King Endymion stood fuming, looking at his wife with as much anger as he could muster, before he finally sighed and faced Helios.

"I accept your request to marry my daughter, on one condition."

Helios' face lit up so brightly, it was as if his face became the sun itself. He fell to his knee with his fist clamped over his chest. "Anything you wish, my King."

King Endymion stared at him and finally said, "Take care of her, she's my little girl and I won't stand for you ever breaking her heart."

Helios stood to his full height and with a stern look on his face, his reply came easily. "Your highness, your daughter is my life. I would die for her and I would do anything in my power to bring a smile to her face. Her laughter is my favorite music and her eyes sparkle like the stars in the sky at night. Her scent is a breath of fresh air after the morning rain is done. I swear to you on my honor as an Elysian guardian that I will protect your daughter with my life and I will love her like you love your Queen; eternally."

Bowing, Helios bid farewell, leaving his King and Queen to contemplate his answer.

END FLASHBACK

With a smile on his face, Helios returned to his chambers and began to get ready for the ball that would announce to the entire kingdom that his love for his maiden would finally be recognized. Tonight would be the start of his life with Small Lady.

* * *

This is a story that came to me today and I hope you like it. This will be a story mostly with Small Lady and Helios with a few moments mixed in with Usagi and Mamoru. Sorry it's so short, but I haven't written anything in a while and I figured this was a good time to start.


	2. Senshi Struggles

_Knock knock._

"Come in," Chibiusa yelled at the door to invite her visitor into her room.

"Good morning, Chibiusa-chan. I came to wish you a happy birthday!" Sailor Saturn walked into Chibiusa's room, dressed in her formal senshi fuku as always. Her arms were behind her back while she wore an ear-splitting grin on her face.

"Oh, Hotaru-chan, thank you. I'm so glad you came to see me this morning. I wanted to talk to you about something," Chibiusa said, with a smile lighting up her face.

"Well, I hope it can wait because I came to give you this," with that, the sailor scout pulled her hands from behind her back and she procured a beautifully wrapped gift in her hands with an elegant pink and purple bow on top.

Chibiusa's smile widened and her eyes began to water as she looked from the gift to her best friend. "Thank you, Hotaru-chan! I should wait to open it tonight, so Mama and Papa don't get upset with me for opening a gift early."

Hotaru winked, "I won't tell if you won't."

Chibiusa smiled and unwrapped the gift tenderly, taking her time to be gentle with the beautiful paper. Opening the gift, she laid eyes on the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Lying on a cushion of soft pink velvet was a small bell that looked similar to the one she had when she first met Helios. It was attached to a gold bracelet that had other charms around it. A few of the charms was pink bunny, a miniature Luna P, a replicated time key, and a diamond crescent moon that represented her family.

Hotaru took time into this gift, showing Chibiusa the road she's traveled to get to this day in her life and how every item on the charm bracelet represents a piece of her heart. Tears began to slide down her face, running a small amount of the makeup she'd already applied to her eyes.

"Oh, Chibiusa-chan, don't cry! You'll ruin all the work you've done getting ready for your birthday ball," Hotaru panicked, not sure how to stop her happy tears.

"It's alright, Hotaru-chan. Your gift is just so beautiful, can you help me put it on? I'd love to wear it tonight."

Hotaru smiled and kindly obliged, clasping the charm bracelet securely around her wrist. Chibiusa stared at it for a few more seconds before moving towards her closet once again.

"Would you like to help me figure out what I should wear tonight?"

Hotaru smiled and replied, "I'd be honored, Princess."

* * *

Walking past the kitchen, the only sound that could be heard was the clanking of pots and pans being furiously banged against countertops and stoves.

"Achoo!"

A few mumbles escaped the cook's mouth as she continued her work at making the perfect dinner for the evening. Sailor Mars entered the kitchen and walked over to her and offered her a tissue, almost scaring the cook out of her skin.

"Holy crap, Rei-chan! You completely scared me!"

Rei looked contrite as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Mako-chan. I was only passing by on my patrol and heard you sneeze. You sound as though you have a cold. You should probably rest and leave this dinner to the kitchen staff."

Makoto grunted and shook her head. Rei furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "Nobody wins if you sneeze all in the cake batter and get everyone sick, including the birthday girls."

Makoto sighed and put the bowl of batter down on the counter.

"Rei-chan, I don't feel comfortable leaving this meal up to the staff. *sniffle* What would Chibiusa-chan think?"

"She'd probably think, thank Selene Mako-chan didn't sneeze in my cake and get me sick!"

On that verbal queue, Luna entered the room.

"Good morning, Rei-chan, Mako-chan. How are you both doing?"

Makoto sniffled once again and Rei rolled her eyes and pulled out another tissue from her pocket, offering it to her uncomfortable friend. Luna sighed, observing Makoto's infuriating stubbornness, but being unable to do anything about it. She turned to exit the room when she heard a strange noise coming from the tall senshi behind her.

Makoto had just picked up a bag of flour and was about to pour it into the bowl of batter when all of a sudden a powerful sneeze began to come on.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ACHOO!"

With that enormous sneeze, the bag of flour fell from her hands inadvertently hitting the bowl of batter, causing it to splatter up and down the front of her apron, as well as all in her hair. The flour fell to the ground and covered the immediate area with a light white coat leaving Rei and Luna with their mouths hanging wide open in shock. Makoto's cheeks took on a deep red color that matched the tint of her bloodshot eyes that could be seen through all the batter and flour coating her face.

"Mako-chan…," Rei sighed, trying to hold in a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll go lie down," Makoto reluctantly caved in, unable to reign in her frustration at being unable to finish the dinner and birthday cake. Taking off her apron, she walked from the kitchen still sporting a heavy amount of flour.

Luna nodded and turned to leave with Rei so they could go find the cooking staff to finish the work.

* * *

"Minako-chan! You have to move it more to your right!" Ami yelled to her friend who was currently swaying on a rickety ladder, attempting to hang a banner on the wall.

"I'm trying, Ami-chan," she muttered under her breath, frustration kicking in. After a few moments of struggling with the banner, Minako got an idea in her head and a mischievous smile lit up her face.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

After summoning her chain, she threw it up and wrapped it around the column closest to her and then a second one near the ladder and let it go, swinging like a circus act between the two.

"Minako-chan! Are you crazy!?" Ami stared up with a shocked look on her face, afraid to watch her, but unable to look away.

Minako continued to swing from her chain in the air while Artemis walked into the room to check how the decorations were coming along.

"Good morning, Ami-chan. How are things going in here?"

Ami dropped her head into her hands and began to massage her temples with her fingers in agitation. Sighing, after a few seconds, she just raised her hand and pointed to where Minako was still swinging from her chain.

"Oh, Minako-chan…," Artemis said, after realization sunk in. He knew, as well as Ami did that this couldn't end well.

After a few moments, the onlookers just watched her with growing unease while she was oblivious to the column beginning to tilt in her direction.

"Almost…..got it….," Minako muttered to herself as she lift the banner up. Tugging on her chain, she raised herself a little higher and as soon as she did, the column started falling towards her.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

"Minako-chan!" A chorus of shrieks sounded the hall as all onlookers watched Minako begin to fall to the ground.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury yelled, summoning her power to freeze the column.

Once the fog vanished, everyone saw that in the middle of the hall was a tower of Ice that currently held the column from falling to its demise as well as Sailor Venus herself. Currently standing on top of the frozen ice column, she held her hands on her hips with a proud grin on her face.

"I told everyone that Sailor V could do the job!" She shouted, flashing her signature Sailor V sign.

Artemis and Ami just sighed and shook their heads, trying to figure out how they would clean up this mess before the birthday celebration began.

* * *

Thanks everyone who favorited my story and gave me reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just love when the senshi are able to be their quirky selves and get into troubling situations so I hope you liked how I fit it into the story with Helios and Chibiusa.


	3. Obtuse Observations

Kunzite had just arrived back at the castle to help with the party preparations and while he was making his way through the hallway, he passed his King's office and heard a deep sigh.

"Is something the matter, my King?" Kunzite inquired, causing Endymion's head to lift quickly at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, Kunzite," King Endymion voiced, startled. He stood and motioned to the chair opposite of his. "I wasn't aware that you had returned. Please, do sit and tell me how your meeting with the Eastern Ambassadors went?"

"The meeting went well, Your Majesty," Kunzite replied in a clipped tone. King Endymion's eye twitched a little at seeing Kunzite's stoic posture and his terse attitude.

Sighing, King Endymion responded. "The truth is I just don't think I'm quite ready to have my daughter, my _only_ daughter, get married. Don't get me wrong, Helios is a good man, but I just can't stand the thought of letting go of my little girl."

Kunzite listened to his King with a knowing grin on his face.

"Endymion, you forget yourself, I fear. Was it not you and Serenity that had Chibiusa-chan by the time her majesty was twenty-three? Come now, today is only your daughter's engagement _announcement_. You will still have time before her wedding day actually arrives. Plus, if your wife has any say about the wedding preparations, Small Lady might very well be our age by the time she is actually married. That's when the real fun begins because soon after, she'll be expecting her own little bundles of joy."

Even though Kunzite had a good point, Endymion still found himself scowling at the man sitting across from him with a cocky smirk on his face.

* * *

Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite entered the Grand Hall and were greeted with a tall block of ice surrounding a column, leaning precariously towards the outer wall.

"Uh, what the hell happened here?" Zoisite questioned while glancing at his fellow comrades.

Ami-chan, followed by Artemis, strode quickly to her husband's side and said, "You'll never believe the ridiculous stunt Mina-chan just pulled while we were setting up the decorations."

"How could I not believe it? It is Mina-chan after all," Zoisite said with a chuckle.

Artemis lowered his head in defeat with a sigh, "I don't know how we'll get this all cleaned up by the time the guest begin to arrive."

Jadeite tapped his foot, while stroking his non-existent beard. "We could always ask Rei-chan to come and melt the ice."

Nephrite, who had stayed quite until now, slapped him upside the head, exclaiming, "You fool. If Rei-chan melts the ice, it will only cause the entire room to become flooded and then you have a bigger issue at hand."

Jadeite rubbed his head to ease some of the pain from Nephrite's slap, when suddenly he stopped, struck with a genius idea. "Oh I know!" He exclaimed. "Why don't we get Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan to come help? I have just the plan to get rid of this ice sculpture."

Everyone looked at Jadeite with anxious eyes as they could only imagine what sort of plan he was concocting.

* * *

Haruka stood leaning against the balcony of her tower's bedroom, when she her a faint knock.

"Come in," she yelled, sighing at the interruption.

"I apologize for disturbing you, Haruka-sama," Ami said, slowly entering her room.

"We have a bit of a situation downstairs in the Grand Hall and I actually needed your expertise on the matter."

Haruka's eyes grew larger as she stared at the shy sailor scout before her.

"What is such a huge problem you would need my assistance? Ask Michiru-chan, I'm never the best person to ask for aid."

Ami sighed. "Just come with me and you will see what the problem is and we can work on the solution."

Haruka shrugged and followed Ami out of the room and down to the Grand Hall.

* * *

I'm sorry for the very, _very _ long hiatus. I ended up moving last Christmas and had sort of a hard time getting adjusted with the move and only recently, when I moved _again_ and become somewhat stable, did I decide to try and start back writing again. I apologize for this chapter being incredibly short and for the very stale writing (nothing I do will get rid of that feeling). It has been many months since I've even attempted to break back into this story so I am unsure how I wanted to proceed with the middle. I hope to proceed with this story if fans would like me to finish it and have another chapter posted within the next week or so. Thank you all for your much appreciated patience!


	4. Arduous Attempts

"So, this is what you wanted our help with?" Haruka stared around the hall with her mouth agape. They bumped into Michiru on her way from the training wing and Ami asked her to follow them to the Grand Hall. The two outer senshi shook their heads when they saw the damage that had already been done to the room.

"Ami-chan…. I'm not sure what you were thinking but it's not exactly like I can make a huge ice sculpture disappear with the drop of a hat."

Jadeite appeared next to Haruka as she finished speaking, nearly scaring her out of her skin.

"Jade-chan, you weasel. Haven't I told you to stop sneaking up on people?" Haruka fumed putting her hands on her hips.

"Aha, yes you have. More importantly, I have a solution to our little ice-cepades problem here."

Jadeite started laughing at his own pun and Nephrite slapped him on the back of his head and told him to stop fooling around.

"Ow. Anyways, I figured that maybe since Michiru-chan knows how to manipulate water that we could un-freeze the column and she could harness it into a ball and Haruka-chan could blow the floor dry while we get rid of the water, yes?"

As Jadeite revealed his plan, he was hunch-backed and rubbing his hands together like an evil scientist while everyone stared at him with confused looks on their faces.

"You've got to be kidding me," Haruka said, flabbergasted.

"Uh, Jadeite, I feel you might not completely understand what our powers do and may be overthinking our capabilities," Michiru sighed and threw her damp hair over her shoulder.

Ami just stared at Jadeite and could only laugh as she felt her mind go a little crazy with all the stress she was currently enduring.

"Actually, now that I'm looking at it, Ami-chan, is there any way you could at least get the ice to thaw around the column? We could have the staff start cleaning the water from that and maybe we could have someone actually use the block of ice to sculpt something for the party," Haruka motioned to the column in front of everyone with the wheels turning in her mind.

Ami stood with her arms crossed and analyzed the situation.

"I could probably free the column if I could get help securing it back in place so that it doesn't fall through a wall or something of the like. I could be sure to minimize the water to help with any potential flooding that could occur so that we don't have any more ruined decorations."

Minako suddenly appeared out of thin air and exclaimed, "I can help with that!"

Artemis jumped onto Ami's shoulders quickly when he heard Minako's statement. "No way, absolutely not. Your "helping" is what got us into this mess in the first place!" He said this while motioning towards the center of the hall.

Just then, Rei came into the Grand Hall with Luna at her heels. Without seeing the gathering comity, she stopped in her tracks and her mouth fell open.

"What the-," she started, before being interrupted by Jadeite coming up beside her and scaring her, too.

"Ahhh! Jade-chan, stop doing that, I swear one of these days I will light you on fire for that," Rei yelled at her husband, clearly not amused with his playful antics on such an important day as today.

Jadeite briefly pouted at being scorned in front the rest of their family, and then quickly shifted his frown back into a grin.

"Well, it looks like you need my help even if you may not want it," Minako assumed, not taken back by the glares thrown in her direction.

Ami chimed in, "Well, we'd better get started on at least trying to fix the mess; otherwise we won't have enough time."

With that, the crew teamed up to try and solve the iceberg situation.

* * *

Once again, short chapter. Still trying to push this story forward so that I can finish it up. I don't really like how this part is going because I have an idea but it's hard for me to convey into words just how I want it to go so I apologize for this chapter being a little stagnant. Thanks for reading.


	5. Sweet Surprises

Chibiusa peered left and right to see if anyone would spot her secretly escaping her room. When she saw no one, she quickly walked to the service door so that she could leave undetected. No one would be in this side of the castle while the preparations were currently underway in the Grand hall. She was dressed in her soft pink formal gown, woven with satin and pearls that decorated her from head to toe, but the dress did little to hide her figure.

Scurrying through the service wing, she finally came to the door leading to the gardens. When she opened the door, she took notice of the beautiful day that she was graced with on what would be the happiest day of her life so far. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink that would match her dress and she began to smile, daydreaming of the day Helios asked for her hand in marriage.

 _FLASHBACK_

The sun was beaming down on Chibiusa as she was lying on the stone bench next to the palace water fountain. The soothing ambiance from the water cascading down from the tall spout was enough to put her at ease and sometimes even cause her to close her eyes and drift to sleep, dreaming of her lovely white-haired prince. She was currently reading a book that Sailor Mercury assigned her during her study times and unfortunately, her mind began to wonder aimlessly. Sighing, she set the book down on her chest and closed her eyes, lowering her arms to give them a little rest.

It only took a few moments before she succumbed to sleep, her mouth wide open. Unbeknownst to her, Helios was just returning from the palace and climbing the steps leading to the fountain and he caught sight of his lovely princess lying on the bench with her arms lax by her sides and her mouth wide open with soft snoring sounds escaping her. He chuckled softly to himself, feeling his heart beat in his chest, knowing he just fell in love with her even more.

Gently, he slid his arms under his love and picked her up to carry her into the castle, refusing to let his lovely, fair-skinned princess become a burnt lobster in the afternoon sun. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around Helios's neck and snuggled as close as she could to his body while still snoring. As he was walking back, he noticed the gazebo nearby and decided to bring her there instead, not wanting to wake Chibiusa up by the hustle and bustle that was probably going on inside.

He lowered her to the bench under the overhead stone archway and bent to one knee next to her, softly stroking her lovely face, admiring the way her soft lips opened and closed when she took a breath. The way she wrinkled her nose when she was dreaming and how it reminded him of when she became perturbed. Helios could watch her sleep all day but, unfortunately he had been working up the courage to speak to his fair maiden all morning and he would not be turned away now for fear of becoming too cowardly to do it at all.

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and softly kissed her forehead, causing her to gently stir and slowly open her eyes. It didn't take long for her to recognize Helios and a smile immediately appeared on her lovely face. Helios blushed, starting to feel his heart sink to his stomach, worried of what her answer may be.

"Helios," she said. Her voice was still groggy from sleep and she tried to clear it a few times before speaking again.

"What are we doing here? I thought I feel asleep near the fountain."

Helios smiled and took her hand into his own.

"My lovely maiden, you would have turned a deeper shade that Sailor Mars' fuku if you stayed sleeping in the sun too long. I carried you here to help give you some reprieve from the heat and sun rays.

Chibiusa smiled and sat up on the bench, folding her feet underneath her and smoothing out her dress. She motioned to the spot next to her so that Helios would join her on the bench. Helios shook his head no and this caused her to furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"My lovely maiden, you know that I have loved you ever since the first day we met all those years ago. You were so young and pure and you helped me when no one else could. I owe you my life and so much more that I can hardly believe you look at me with such love in your eyes. My princess, Chibiusa, I bask in the warmth of your smile and your voice is the most beautiful sound my ears have, and will ever hear. Will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me and becoming my wife? I will cherish yo-"

Helios was suddenly cut off as a huge smile broke out on Chibiusa's face and tears began to pour out of her eyes. Throwing herself into his arms, she plastered her mouth on his and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster. After a moment, she leaned back and laughed, screaming yes over and over; obviously thrilled he had asked her to marry him.

 _END FLASHBACK_

Breaking out of her memories, she quietly made her way to the same gazebo where Helios proposed and saw him gazing out into the woods that surrounded this small piece of the garden. Before alerting him of her presence, she took a short moment to stare at him with pride in her eyes.

 _I'm marrying this man and if I do say so myself, he is gorgeous!_

Giggling softly caught his attention and he turned her way just in time to see the mirth in her eyes.

"What are you giggling at, my beautiful fiancée?" Helios caught her sweet smile and couldn't keep his face from breaking into a smile as wide as hers.

She made her way to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms circled her waist, drawing her in for a brief kiss.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You can't prove I was giggling at all," she said, softly shrugging her delicate shoulders, feigning innocence.

Helios couldn't help himself and he grabbed her waist and started tickling unmercifully.

"Hey! Stop tickling me, that's no fair!" She yelled but tears were springing to her eyes while she laughed hysterically.

Helios could never deny her so he instantly stopped as soon as she asked and cupped her face with his hands, drawing her lips near his for yet another kiss. Breaking apart after another few moments, Helios stared into her eyes and whispered, "I love you, Chibiusa. I always have and I always will."

Even though it wasn't, it still felt like the first time he confessed his love and it always caused her heart to do jumping jacks.

"I love you, Helios. You are my moon and my stars."

They kissed once more before they both decided to return to their rooms before anyone caught their secret rendezvous.


End file.
